Love Story
by Eclarelove226
Summary: Story told in flashbacks about how Eli and Clare first met and fell in love.  In Eli and Clare's POV for now  Rated T for now but rating might change later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the day that I, Clare Marie Edwards was getting married to my long-time boyfriend and soulmate Eli Thomas Goldsworthy.

I start pacing around the large dressing room when Alex walks in.

Alexandria Lucille Torres is Alli and Drew's daughter. They got married after Drew admitted to being wrong for cheating on Alli with the school slut Bianca. It took a while, 6 months to be exact but Alli eventually forgave him.  
Eli and I are her godparents and Adam and Fiona who are currently engaged are her god uncle and aunt.

Holly J and Sav also got married after they both graduated from highschool, attended NYU and are now back home living close to Sav's house.

Although it's been 5 years since Eli and I first met, the memories in my mind are fresh, almost like it happened yesterday. Eli and I had been through so much together we became inseperable.

From the moment I saw him infront of Degrassi I knew he was different, which is probably why we had gone through so much together while others got together and broke up.

I was so lost in my thoughts about Eli that I didn't notice Alex come up behind me and start pulling my dress.

"Yes Alex?" I ask in a calm tone, although I'm far from it

"Auntie Clare, how did you and Uncle Eli meet?"

I can't help but smile at her question. For a six year old she is very smart

"Well Alex, it's kind of a long story"  
I answer

"It's ok, i've got time" She looks at me through her long eyelashes, courtesy of Alli and I can't help but say "Ok"

I pull her up into my lap and check the time; 2:45. The wedding was supposed to start at 5:00. I had plenty of time.

"Okay then, it all started when.."

And I start telling her how Eli and I first met when he ran over my glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Come on, stop it Alli!"

It was the first day of grade 10 and currently me and Alli were walking home together when she decided that my old glasses needed to be ditched.

"Clare! For goodness sakes show those pretty eyes off!"

"What was the point in getting laser eye surgery if you were gonna continue to wear your dorky glasses?"

"I don't know Alli!" "Now can I please have my glasses back?"

I tried to grab them from her when she and I both let go at the same time and they dropped from our hands, straight into the middle of the road.  
At the same time I noticed a hearse driving down the road at full speed

"MY GLASSES!" I yelled

Whoever was driving seemed pretty reckless because they managed to stop the car but I knew for a fact my glasses were gone.

The car halted to a stop and out stepped a tall, dark haired boy dressed in all black.  
I could tell he wasn't from Degrassi because I had never seen him around here anywhere.

Alli and I watched curiously as he bent down and picked them up from under his car

"I think they're dead" he said I was so mesmerized by his beautiful and piercing green eyes I forgot he was handing me my glasses.

"Uh um thats ok. I got um laser eye surgery" I answered dumbly while Alli continued to stare at him

"You have pretty eyes" he replied

"Um, thanks. See you around?"

"I guess you will"

He smirked at me and for a second I almost forgot how to breathe.

Alli and I watched as he got into his car, turned on his music, smirked at us again and drove away"

"Well, it looks like someone has a crush" Alli said to me in a "You know I'm totally right" kind of tone

"Do not" I mumbled quietly

I couldn't help but smile at what Alli had said and as we were walking home I decide to take her suggestion and show my eyes off.

I tossed my glasses in the nearest garbage can then continued walking home with Alli.

-At Home-

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house.

"I'm upstairs honey, be right down in a minute" answered my mom

"Ok , take your time " I yelled back

Its not like I had a lot of important things to share with her. Ever since my dad died last year,things have been fairly quiet between us except for the usual talk about school or important church events.

Other than that me and my mom had drifted apart and I could tell neither one of us were too happy about it.

I walked into the kithen and took out a bottle of water from the fridge, then walked to the living room , threw my bag on the floor, and started checking my text messages while flipping through random tv channels.

I had 2 new text messages. One was from Connor about how the chess club would be meeting after school and if I would like to join.

I didn't delete it incase I wanted to join but I knew there was NO WAY Alli would let me because that would be considered "social suicide" in her book.

The other one was from my sister Darcy, who was currently in Kenya. She texted me to say that she missed me alot and that I should take good care of myself and my mom.

"Yeah right" i thought to myself, seems like I was the only one here taking care of us. She didn't seem to give a damn about me.

After I was done checking and had texted Darcy back, I picked my bag off the floor and headed upstairs to my room.

-Several Hours Later-

By the time I was done all my homework I never realized it had gotten so late. I checked the time; 12:30am . Shit i thought to myself , I was supposed to text Alli and tell her if we were walking tomorrow.

I decided that I would text her first thing in the morning, so I quickly checked my emails and updated my fanfiction.

Before drifting off to sleep I checked the time; 1:00 am. No wonder I was tired.

I closed my eyes and without a doubt I could see HIS piercing green eyes staring back at me while I dozed off.

* * *

Okay so that was a FAIL Review if you guys want the next Chapter (:

Until then stay safe and eat tacos :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Degrassi. Just the story :)

If you have an idea comment and review

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting my windows. Although I would have much rather preferred to stay at home, it would look back on my record if I skipped 2 days in a row.

Besides, I was supposed to attend Degrassi (I think that's what it's called) yesterday when school had officially started , but I decided to drive around the neighborhood and finish unpacking instead.

"Elijah!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs "Are you awake yet?"

"Yea" I answered in a grumpy voice "I am now that you yelled" I thought to myself.

I quickly got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom.  
For 20 minutes straight all I could think about was HER. In other words "blue eyes".

Her eyes were the most beautiful color in the world and I sincerely meant it when I told her that yesterday. I also drove myself crazy wondering if she went to Degrassi.

"Well" I though to myself as I stepped put of the shower, "We'll see soon enough"

**-30 minutes later-**

"Have fun baby boy!" I heard my mom say to me as I drove away towards Degrassi.

I loved my mom and all but she still insisted on leaving me to the door everyday and even now that I was 17 she wouldn't let go of my stupid childhood nickname "baby boy"  
I guess to her it still might've been adorable but to me it was just embarrassing.  
I quickly waved goodbye, backed out of the driveway and headed towards Degrassi.

**Clare's POV:**

I walked up the steps of Degrassi and headed towards my first period English class. School had officially started 20 minutes ago and I was late.

This was the first time something like this had ever happened.

Usually I'm one of the first people to arrive, but last night I kept dreaming about HIM which caused me to hit the snooze button on my alarm, one too many times.

I walked through the hallway and slowed down as I got closer to RM 116, otherwise known as my Grade 11 Honors English class. Although I missed being in grade 10 academic English with Alli, I enjoyed the challenges of working in a higher grade.

"And so this semester will consist of short writing pieces and essays"

I heard say as I entered through the door.

I walked in and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Nice of you to join us, . Would you care to explain as to why your so late?"

"I'm sorry , it won't happen again"

"Very well, you may take that seat"  
Mrs. Dawes pointed somewhere behind me,I turned around to see who she was talking about and suddenly felt my heart skip a beat.

**Eli's POV:**

I was sitting in class listening to the teacher blather on about our essays and shit when a girl walked in late.

I didn't care much because the girls around here seemed much more interested in acting like sluts than actual human beings.

I was surprised however when I saw pointing behind me telling the girl to take her seat.

The moment she turned around I almost had a mini heart attack!

It was "blue eyes" The girl whose glasses had broken due to my reckless driving.

I couldn't help but smile at my luck as I saw her walk down the aisle and quietly take her seat behind me.

**Clare's POV:**

I couldn't believe that this was really happening! It was the same guy from yesterday that had run over my glasses and broken them and now I was sitting behind him.

I couldn't help but stare at the back of his head and the way his hair curled at the nape of his neck.

"We will now be brainstorming our ideas so please turn around and partner up with the person behind you and work quietly till the end of the period"  
instructed from the front of the class.

I guess since I was the last person in the row, HE was my partner, I thought to myself as I was getting out my binder.

**Eli 's POV:**

I turned around, just as she was getting her binder out of her bag.

"So blue eyes, any ideas for this essay"

"Um, what did you just call me?"

"crap!" I thought, why did her tone sound so defensive?

**Clare's POV:**

The guy had barely known me for more than 5 minutes yet he called me "blue eyes".

It was a sweet name, no doubt about that but it felt weird that a complete stranger was calling me this, besides after what had happened with K.C and Jenna last year I wasn't about to trust anybody, especially guys in particular.

"The name's Clare" I answered.

"And yours would be? Wait let me guess, somewhere along the lines of Marilyn Manson?"

**Eli's POV:**

She had just told me her name and even then she did so with a slight bit of cockiness and attitude in her voice, better yet she was sarcastic and witty and maybe even my type. I thought to myself.

"My, my Blue eyes, so eager to know my name?" I teased

"It's Elijah but I prefer Eli"

"Why not Elijah?" Clare asked

"Well" I leaned in closer and I could tell she was getting embarrassed as blush crept onto her cheeks

"Because i don't like it"

"That's too bad , Marilyn Manson seemed to go better with your personality"  
Clare replied just as fast

Just then the damn bell had to ring

"Let's continue our discussion afterwards, ok?" "how about the Dot, say after school?" She asked

"The Dot?" "What is that? Some sort of daycare for little kids ?"

"No, it's a cafe close by here, we can grab coffee and work on our essays there. Here's the address"  
She quickly scribbled something on piece of paper and handed it to me "Don't be late"

**Clare's POV:**

The bell rang and I told Eli we should continue our discussion afterwards, I don't know whether it was a good idea for me to invite him to the Dot, but I knew for a fact I couldn't wait until school ended.

Although I pretended to not be interested in Eli and was trying my best to be rude, something about him kept me from pulling away.

With that being said I grabbed my bag and walked out of class, with Eli trailing behind me and actually pushing me through the doorway to get out.

**Eli's POV:**

Even though Clare had invited me to the "Dot" I knew for a fact it wasn't a date, but I was excited anyway.

Just as Clare was leaving I quickly grabbed my stuff and pushed her through the doorway at the same time just to tease her.

This was going to be one long ass semester I thought to myself as I headed towards my second period Biology class.

* * *

Ok guys so did I pass?  
I know it has suckage but bear with me please. I'm learning too :)  
Until then, eat cheese, get drunk and REVIEW if you want the next chapter :D


End file.
